


We fade into darkness before the light of the Sun

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: Rommath worries about Lor'themar's recent mission on Nazjatar especially after hearing about Azshara and how she holds the waters at bay. He fears his lord will not return and the thoughts of possibly not seeing his love ever again wounds him deeply. However in the end everybody gets their happy ending.





	We fade into darkness before the light of the Sun

Rommath has been struggling to sleep through the nights. Days ago their Warchief has requested Quel’thalas’s ruler, Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron’s aid in an upcoming mission and not only his but the Nightborne leader, First Arcanist Thalyssra’s and her advisor’s Chief Telemancer Oculeth’s help as well. A quest lead by no other than the Banshee Queen’s champion: Nathanos Blightcaller himself. A quest leading into the open seas. The disturbing part of the ’adventure’ was that neither Sylvanas nor Nathanos has informed the other Horde leaders about the purpose. The only data they have provided that the recently acquired weapon Xala’tath, the Blade of the Black Empire could show their way to victory in the war between the factions. Rommath has tried to persuade his lord to decline the mission and give the Warchief a reasonable excuse for it but no success. He parted ways with his beloved precisely 4 days ago now and still not a word has arrived about the mission’s outcome. The thought of not knowing of his dear’s situation consumed his soul more and more. Searching for comfort he found himself wandering into Lor’themar’s private residence. At first he just wanted to make sure none has stepped into the room aside from himself, none has tried to break in… he kept telling this to himself (even though probably this area is the most guarded in the whole capital). However, as the days passed he spent more and more time in there alone, listening to the silence, searching for nothing in the darkness. 

When he thought he could not bear it any longer, on the 8th day a sparkle of hope finally arrived in the form of one of the Horde’s champion who were able to escape the depths with the Azerite fueled artifact: the Heart of Azeroth. He listened to how the Horde’s recent quest has turned into a battle of survival in the depths of the sunken world of Nazjatar as the Naga queen, Azshara kept the waters at bay. Now with the thought of that his beloved could fall into a victim of the seas any moment, drown instantly, he became a walking embodiment of despair on this earth. What would happen to their kingdom if their lord would fall victim to the revenge of Queen Azshara and her army? What will Rommath do if his world would fall apart?

In his everlasting hopelessness he that night found himself fall asleep in Lor’themar’s bed. Hoping for comfort, yet he only found uneasiness like every other day. Not even the familiar red silken sheets gave him inner tranquility. He tried to remember all those sweet nights he spent with his lord in this elegant lair still without success to find peace. Only a word about his love’s return would make Rommath find hope again.

On the 13th day Rommath woke up a bit later then he usually does. 1 or 2 hours before noon he tried to guess. He could not explain how he was able to rest for so long. Perhaps finally falling asleep at dawn was the reason. He slowly got up, his black silken hair fell around him as he immediately burried his face into his palms ready to let out all the tears that he thought did not have anymore. So many days passed with crying himself to „sleep” at this point he was sure he had completely dried out. However yet again he started to sob letting the tears falling out between his fingers. How long will this go on? How long until he gets any kind of news about Lor’themar? He wants him to return alive, to wrap his strong arms around Rommath’s waist to kiss him deeply, to give him warmth and make him feel whole again…

Just when all those sorrowful fears would poison his mind again a loud knock echoed on the door. He quickly positioned himself so he was sitting on the left edge of the bed looking out of one of his huge window this way facing away from the door and wiped his face. He did not want anyone to see him like this, he was already suspicious in the past days to Lady Liadrin and to Halduron. There is no way he will show weakness, he would not want to explain all of his feelings to the questioning individuals so he just tried to hide away from the public eye as much as he could until this hell finally ends. After he somehow got his confidence back he said: „Come in.”

The door slowly opened and one of his guard has stepped inside a bit, stopping immediately in the doorway.

„Excuse me for disturbing you at these hours, Grand Magister…” The guard started meanwhile Rommath buried his face in his palms again to look like he is just exhausted. „Yes?” He asked the guard calmly.

„…Just a few minutes ago one of the Horde’s champions, a Sin’dorei hero of our people has just returned to us. He was among those soldiers who have accompanied our lord on his mission...” Rommath quickly jerked his face out of his hands and stared out of the window with wide eyes. Does this mean…? 

„…He informed us that Queen Azshara has been defeated by the united forces of the Horde and the Alliance in her palace and with this, our Regent Lord will return to us shortly. Currently he and the other participant Horde leaders are consulting with the Warchief in Orgrimmar but as soon as they finish he returns to our city. He should arrive today at night, Lord Magister” The guard finished.  
Rommath’s mouth fell open but for a solid minute no word came out of it. After realizing the numb silence in the room he swiftly cleared his throat and answered:

„Thank you for the information, soldier. I will be ready to greet our lord upon his arrival back home. You can return to your service now.” The defender bowed his head and left, closing the door behind him. Rommath stood up. After so many days spent in great depression the news he has been waiting for has finally arrived? He processed every word of the guard said making sure he did not mishear anything. After a few seconds with a heartfelt laugh he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. It has been so many days since he last let out such a joyful sound, he feared he will not be able to do it ever again. Suddenly all of his fears has vanished and as he looked up to the golden sun on the sky, he was feeling his power return to his body. In just a short time, he will be reunited with his beloved again.

\---

Hours passed and the night finally has arrived. Rommath did not bother to tie up his hair this time and neither he wore his unique tall cowl, which usually híd half of his face, only his red-golden mage robe. He wanted to show his joyful face to his lord this day, he wanted to show him how much happiness swirls in Rommath because his love finally returns to him. He wanted to greet Lor’themar alone. He was entirely sure he would immediately throw himself into his arms after seeing him again which meant it would be better if none was around them this is why he decided to wait for him in Lor’themar’s private residence. After consulting with Halduron some time ago today, he informed the Ranger-General that he wants to talk to their returning regent privately which the ranger acknowledged, luckily with only a questioning face. 

He heard the loud applause of the Sin’dorei from the outside which echoed through the night sky of Silvermoon City. All the citizens of the capital has waited this long, for this late night so they can see their lord finally return. Rommath standing in the middle of the room knew, that it is only a matter of minutes until the moment of pure bliss he was waiting for so long.  
Just like that around 5 minutes later he heard the familiar sound of the heavy armor boots coming up the stairs and Rommath took a deep breath, linking his fingers together in front of him and closed his eyes.

The luxuriously decorated golden doors have opened and he heard someone stepping in then stopping just a few steps inside the room and the door closed after him, the area going silent with the action.  
Rommath slowly opened his eyes and smiled brightly at the man in front him.

Their ruler and Rommath’s only beloved, Lor’themar Theron was standing just before his eyes who smiled back at Rommath immediately. The magister like all the time bowed in front of his leader to show that no matter what he will always pay respect to the man, who saved their people from endless dangers and built up a new way to their prosperous future where the Sin’dorei are as strong as they have once were as Quel’dorei because with Lor’thamer’s lead, none can stand in their way anymore.

When Rommath ascended from the bow he started to approach his love with a bright smile, the other man spreading his arms and doing the same. Rommath could not (as he previously thought) stop himself from jumping into the other man’s welcoming embrace, wrapping his bare arms around his lord’s neck. In return Lor’themar snaked his arms around the mage’s slim waist and hugged him to himself tightly. He slightly lifted the other up from the ground and after a few moments he lowered the other so the magister’s feet touched the ground again and kissed him deeply. Everlasting euphoria danced withing Rommath as the felt the familiar lips on his own, since he was shorter than Lor’themar (around half a head shorter) he had to look up a bit to reach the other properly. He unleashed his arms from the ranger’s neck and instead he placed his hands on his lord’s face, feeling the previously not existing stubbles on his his skin under his fingertips and to his surprise he found them incredibly attractive. 

When they finished, they looked into each other’s eyes, both of them smiling joyfully Rommath’s hands still on Lor’themar’s face and Lor’themer’s hands still on the mage’s waist.  
„My lord…” Rommath started. „All those horrible news about the depths of the sunken world… I feard I shall never see you again.” When he finished he was on the verge of tears again, all those emotions crashing together in him suddenly. 

„My dearest Rommath, my only beloved…” Lor’themar answered „All those days in the depths of Nazjatar left me and our other allies frightened as well. However by the light of the sun, with united forces in the end we came out as victorious, for now…and I was able to return back to you.” As he finished a worried look formed on his face.  
„For now…?” Rommath questioned him but the regent shook his head and answered:

„So many other threats shall we still face in the future, regarding the still alive and escaped Azshara, the Horde, the Alliance…” The ranger continued „…however I advise to not look into those right now my dear.” With this he started to caress Rommath’s waist with one hand while the other climbed up to touch his face.

Rommath leaned into his lord’s palm, slightly nodding to acknowledge the other’s words. The thought of Azshara escaping left him bothered he was only hoping they will not face her again in the near future and of course there will be many other battles until the faction war (and the one in the Horde within) finally ends but those encounters will be fought an another day as now the magister only wanted to enjoy this moment he waited for so long.

Rommath lifted his face up from the other’s hand and his vision wandered around the other’s face and body. The Regent Lord was visibly exhausted with his half-lidded eyes and with the dark circles under them. Stubbles decorated his face (at this point a few days and they will form a complete beard he thought) alongside with 1 or 2 smaller cut wounds and his hair slightly lost it’s shine. Rommath noticed only now how his partner’s hair was not tied up neither but was freely hanging around the ranger, falling down around his back and shoulders and was messy. The mage smiled to himself, he always thought his lord was way more handsome with his hair like this. His golden armor lost it’s bright gleam as well and was visibly damaged by the salty seas and the weapon of the Naga. His long, red-golden surcoat was torn at some places down at the edge and his black undershirt was as well mainly on his arms. Rommath looked up at the other man again and said:  
„I think it would be the best for both of us to retire for now it is late night and I am sure you want nothing else just to rest at your own home.” He started to caress his partner’s neck with his hand and then leant closer to whisper in his ear: „However I really would like to lay with you my lord, it has been too long since I felt you inside me…” When he finished he withdrew himself to look into his love’s eye.

Lor’themar only laughed at that and pulled Romath close to him just to kiss the other man again. Rommath immediately accepted his lord’s „gift” and their hands were on each other’s bodies again. When they finished their heated kiss the Regent Lord spoke first:

„To be completely honest with you, I have just enough strength in me to fulfill your wish, which is mine as well. Right now there is nothing that would make me more satisfied than to see you writhe under me, my love.” He smirked at the Grand Magister, knowing that the other hung on every word he said.

Rommath slightly blushed and answered: „As you wish.” And with that they were all over each other again ready to act on their desires.

For both of them this night meant complete salvation: for one of them a salvation from death and for the other a salvation from solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am starting to enjoy writing Warcraft stories more and more! The recent 8.2 patch inspired me and decided to write this piece. I want to improve my writing as I am just a beginner, I hope I am on my way. I hope some of you found it enjoyable. :)  
> (I am sorry if this piece contained typos or any other formal mistakes.)  
> My tumblr: https://oceantitanwriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
